Ombru-Sphere
Ombru-Sphere '''is the 15th and final main course of Super Mario 74 and requires 95 stars to enter. Like the past two levels, the door is found atop the Magma Temple. The level is similar to Luminium-Sphere, except everything is the exact opposite. Ombru-Sphere is a darker version of the mechanical temple. Though the castle was oriented correctly in the previous level, this time the castle is flipped upside-down. In addition, the Kubus of Light is replaced by the Kubus of Darkness, which produces all the darkness throughout every video game in existence. The music is also an altered version of the same theme in Luminium-Sphere. Before the releases of Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition and Super Mario 64: Star Revenge: Night of Doom, this course was considered the hardest course of any Mario 64 hack, mostly because of Star 4. Unlike the mass amounts of wall jumping required in Luminium-Sphere, most of the stars here are straight and not as jump-heavy. Levels '''Star 1: The Same Place Again? Mario must reach to the top of the tower where the first star was located in Luminum-Sphere. However, since the level is flipped, the tower now is on the bottom of the level. Even though the level is changed, the beginning is identical. Start by heading past the sign and climb the wall in front of you. Then, Mario can either wall-jump up the corner of the tower, or drop down to the level below and then triple jump and wall kick up the side. For this star, it is best to take the path under the wall, as you will need to jump to the grey area with the "house" anyway. Mario must now head behind this house-like structure and drop down some platforms with rows of coins on them. Head to the edge of the lowest one and jump to the bottom of the grey tower. Now, Mario must look for an opening in other one of the grey towers surrounding him. Long jump into it to obtain the star. Star 2: Tiny Tower The easiest way to get this star is to jump from a higher point...which happens to be the starting area. Jump on the platform behind Mario (towards the Kubus) and look for the star below. Mario must now jump to that path and collect the star. Star 3: The High Building Mario must head to one of the higher platforms of the temple to claim the star. Start by jumping up the wall in front of Mario, but instead of jumping over the next wall, turn around and follow the path behind Mario. This involves jumping around one of the triangular roofs, avoiding a Goomba and a Lakitu, and then turning right when above the brown symbol above the Kubus. Jump up the stones and you will reach a seemingly dead end, signified by a ring of coins. However, if Mario looks around the left corner of the building, he should see a ledge he can long jump to. From here, long jump around the next corner to grab onto the ledge containing the star. Star 4: Intense Challenge Mario must activate secrets and then wall kick to the star that is spawned. All of the secrets are on the same platform and are used as a means of making Mario go from one point to another. To get to the platform, start by going right to the platform with the Blue Coin Switch '''and then jump down to the platform below you with the yellow "!" block on it. Next, jump to the square attached to the castle wall where the secrets are held. The star will then spawn on the other side of the many walls in front of you. This mission is pretty much the opposite of Bottomless Fortress from Luminum-Sphere from here. Mario must first long jump, and then perform a wall kick off the wall, and then wall kick again off the close wall to reach the first platform. Next, Mario must wall kick off the two walls surrounding another wall and release the kick towards the high platform with the purple "!" switch. Press the switch, then quickly jump on where the boxes spawn. From the 2nd set of boxes, Mario must perform a angled long jump into a series of wall kicks between the two walls to reach the final platform with the star. '''Star 5: Flight for Sight This star requires the Wing Cap and can only be obtained if this particular mission is selected. '''Mario must use the Wing Cap to travel to a hidden passage on the bottom of the temple. The Wing Cap is in the house after the first wall jump (Climb the wall in front of you, then drop down to the ledge of the next wall and wall kick up it). When you get the Wing Cap, the passage is under the bigger building near where star 2 was located. '''Star 6: More Red Frustration In this mission, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. If Star 5 is selected, Mario has access to the Wing Cap. Just like in the original, there is a unexplored path for the sake of red coins, which starts by long jumping to platforms from the lower portion of the first wall in front of Mario. However, one can jump immediately to the end of this path with a long jump near the right of the Kubus. The locations are as follows: # On the low platform behind Mario. To get back up, he must wall kick between the side walls (they also can lead the next level above). # On a small path to the left of the Kubus # At the end of the alternative path on top of the roof of the building # On a platform behind one of the walls on the path (Behind the Wall mission from other course). Mario must wall kick to get back up. # In the middle of two castle walls on the alternative path, where Mario must wall kick to obtain it. # In a hole in one of the pillars near the start of the path (after climbing the pillar going the opposite direction). # At the bottom of one of the floating pillars near the grey platform behind the first wall (go down the platforms behind the platform and jump to the nearest one). # At the end of a spiral dirt path after making a long jump from the left of the grey platform over a couple of castle roofs. When Mario collects all 8 red coins, the star spawns on a mini castle on top of where coin 8 was. Enemies * Goomba * Chuckya * Mr. I * Lakitu * Snufit Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Fortress Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Location Category:Stone Tower Category:Courses that use Stone Tower songs